


Family of Hope

by Qulafii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: F/F, The Towa family Are gonna appear Soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qulafii/pseuds/Qulafii
Summary: Basically, both Touko and Komaru adopt The Warriors Of Hope!Non-Despair AU( Don't worry Monaca ain't going to be an evil gremlin)





	1. Pancake cult

Touko groaned- her hand clutched the bedside alarm clock and threw it across where she laid. Despite how many times she did that every morning, both her and her Girlfriend never found a dent or any sign of constant abuse towards the object. The girl frowned and grabbed her glasses from the bedside table. With an annoyed grunt, she flopped off her huge bed and began to dress for the morning. She wore a purple dress which had an "Adorbs!" stitched on the front. It was a birthday present made by two of her children, Jataro and Kotoko. Touko gave a small smile as she remembered that small memory and headed downstairs where Komaru was making breakfast. The darker haired girl took a whiff of the sweet aroma and asked, " Pancakes? " Touko asked silently- however still tired from the alarm interrupting her sleep. Komaru turned around and grinned- she wore a light yellow jumper with an apron on which had some cartoon bears as the design. " Yeah! Masaru wanted pancakes this morning and the rest agreed. I mean, It's pancakes we are talking about." Komaru answered back- her smile ultimately brightened up Touko's day despite it just beginning. And as if the child in question heard the conversation, Masaru yelled excitedly and chanted pancakes from upstairs. What the duo didn't imagine was that Kotoko then began chanting as well- Jatoro then pursued. It was then Nagisa who started softly saying pancakes a few times as he followed his energetic siblings. They all cheered as they seen the enormous breakfast Komaru made. The brown haired girl let out an amused laugh and began to put the pancakes on the kitchen table for the four children to eat. Masaru let out a loud, " Thank you!" whilst Kotoko curtsied then waited for the other two to begin eating the delicious breakfast. Jatoro softly giggled in his nasal voice and sat down. Nagisa let out a thank you to Komaru and patiently waited till they could eat. 

Touko, who wasn't that hungry, just watched her children happily talk whilst eating the food in front of them. Touko let out a small cough and spoke out to them. " Hey, after you finish go get dressed and pack your school bags. Education awaits you!" Despite this, The kids didn't acknowledge her command and continued to chat about various topics. Komaru, who was watching the situation all the while drinking some orange juice, giggled at what Touko had said. "What?" Confused, she asked why she was giggling about what happened. Once Komaru finished drinking her glass, she then said to her, " Hon, It is Saturday. " Once Touko realised this she let out an embarrassed blush and sighed- though smiled afterwards about how silly she has been. Kotoko yelled out a screech and then shouted at Nagisa who seemed shocked at her outburst.

"How dare you insult the Pancake lord and saviour! What is wrong with you?"  
"Yeah, how dare you... You blueberry!" Masaru butted into the conversation.  
Jatoro, who was confused, let the table quietly and put his empty plate to the sink. Komaru then began to affectionately ruffle his hair as he didn't put on his mask that morning. Jatoro let out a happy and toothy smile and hugged one of his Mother's legs and scuttled upstairs to his room. The couple turned their attention to the other three- Masaru and Kotoko then chanted gibberish to scare Nagisa into submitting his soul to the pancake god. However, Nagisa seemed bored, even intimidated for a short while, at their antics. Touko walked up to the two troublemakers and told them to stop the weird talk. " Join the pancake's saviour, will you? " They would say to her. Once Touko told her Girlfriend- she laughed it off and told her that she used to do this to Mokoto ( her older brother ) so she can have the larger portion of food. They both laughed at the image of a younger Makoto being scared into leaving some food for Komaru. This was the normal morning for the family. . .

And this was how The Warriors of Pancakes originated from.


	2. Project: Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors of Hope have a school Project! But they need one more person...

"Soooo- Jataro. What should we do for our Project?" Kotoko asked her brother, despite not caring for the project itself she didn't want to fail either. She would've asked Nagisa, Who was her other brother, However He was reading some geological books in the school library. Jataro, who seemed shocked that Kotoko even asked him of all people. The boy hummed in concentration and then answered. " The teacher asked us to make a movement across the world right? How about a made up religion... How about the Pancake cult?"  
  
The pink haired girl pondered then smiled at her brother. It was a good idea. Then she let out a frown- The idea itself was brilliant. The problem was that they needed five people to work together on the project. Even if they didn't, Kotoko wasn't sure if Nagisa would join in the project ( as the idea was about the Pancake cult.) Jataro also frowned, realising the negatives, and sighed.  
  
"How about... A child-only world?" Someone spoke out behind the pair.  The pink haired girl jumped at the voice then turned around. Then she saw her. Of course Kotoko recognised her straight away. She was in her class alongside her brothers. She became fast friends with everyone in the class. However, Kotoko nor Jataro really spoken to her as they were busy with their own adventures, Tasks and their own silly challenges to even notice anyone else.  
  
Jatoro shyly went behind Kotoko and peeked out from her side to see the girl who spoken to them. " I have noticed you two asking eachother about the class project. Since it is a five person Project, And I assume you're going to go with your siblings, I was wondering if I could join." The green haired girl asked sweetly at the two, Kotoko felt guilty if she said no.  
  
"Ok! I- We don't mind." The girl nudged Jatoro hard on the arm. "Y-yeah." He stuttered. The girl smiled at the two and scooted closer on her wheelchair. Kotoko smiled at Her, she wanted to be friends with them, The troubled kids in the troubled class.  
  
"Let me tell you my plan. Get the rest of your siblings."  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
"MUM!"  
  
Komaru woken up as soon as she heard one of her sons, Masaru most likely, and jumped out of her chair. Being unlucky in most situations, she fell...Pretty hard. Masaru looked quite embarrassed and then swiftly went up to help his mother. " Are you Ok?" Her red haired child asked. Of course she wasn't, she just hurt her head. However she didn't want her son to feel guilty, or even scared at what she might do considering his... Past.  
  
" I'm dandy, Mandy. Really! So what happened hon?" Komaru asked as she picked herself from the floor. Damn- she wished she was just as lucky as Mokoto. Masaru, who was glad he didn't hurt her, began to puff up his chest and began to speak in a mighty voice.  
  
"Me and the others brought a friend over- she is to help our child-only world Project!" Komaru sighed in relief that no one was hurt, and that they finally talked to someone else who wasn't themselves. They made a friend! She smiled in delight and looked around.  
  
"Sooo~ Where's your friend?"  
  
Just as Komaru said that she noticed a girl on a wheelchair coming towards the two of them. She had green hair with equal green eyes to match. She had a red headband on with a small adorable bow on.  
  
"Monaca's name is Monaca. Nya-"  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies that this chapter is shorter, I have written this on the plane on memo, And I was pretty tired making it. However I hope you liked it to some extent!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fanfic that I made about this pairing- despite how cute I found it. Please critique this and future chapters, I really want to improve my writing skills (/^ w ^/)  
> I know this chapter is really, REALLY short but i am kinda tired to make this chapter a bit longer.


End file.
